


Falling asleep

by Cinicalamente



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Sleeping Together, Sleeptalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinicalamente/pseuds/Cinicalamente
Summary: What's happened after that added scene from episode 20th? Let's find out!
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 11
Kudos: 306





	Falling asleep

**Author's Note:**

> I'd written this fic right after the 20episode but I had in my mind to add a smut part too but writing i felt like it would be similar to my pwp (which I had to continue but I don't rip), so I decided to post this and if I would add the smut part, it happen after the Sengen week.  
Btw, please enjoy this easy fluff Sengen 💘  
Note: English isn't my native language, I'm sorry about mistakes.

Although winter was coming and they had decided to attack Tsukasa and his empire beforehand in spring, Senkuu, Gen and the whole Ishigami village were busy building the first telephone in Stone World.

Thanks to the cotton candy machine, they obtained every day some very fine gold threads that children and the elderly weave together meter by meter.

Chrome and Kaseki were isolated, very busy as well for a new secret project, so secret that nobody had understood what it was and Senkuu, the only one who could guess or intervene in it (since it had to be something scientific), he didn't want to ruin their fun.

Aware that Homura's surveillance weighed on all of them and that probably at that time, other people had already been awakened in the adversary empire, the Ishigami Village did not give up and continued to build and work tirelessly.

Senkuu and Gen, after dinner, gathered in Chrome's room and continued to work on the phone projects. Its shape and especially the position that the individual elements would occupy were very important, considering that it had to reach Taiju and Yuzuriha on the other side of the forest.

While Senkuu reasoned aloud and drew every possible solution, Gen answered his questions about the days he had spent with Tsukasa, from his awakening to betrayal. Then they found themselves talking about what Senkuu had done as soon as he woke up and especially Gen had asked him how his passion for Science was born.

The time seemed to be not enough and the first night alone ended with them sleeping on the floor in the autumn cold.

The second night was almost similar. They could not stop talking so much that they found themselves exhausted to sleep without even realizing it.

**\----**

Despite the layers of clothing, Gen could feel a cold caress on his left shoulder. He moved from his position and gave a feeble moan.

He tried to open his mouth and ask someone to close the window (as he used to do when he waited to enter the scene in his dressing room) but gave up realizing that it was no longer as it once was.

He raised himself on his hands and forced himself to open his eyes. The light of the moon and stars was enough to see into the room. In the Tokyo of their time all this, due to environmental pollution, would not have been possible.

"Senkuu... Senkuu-chan?" he called in a low voice, fearing to disturb someone. At night, every sound is amplified. Senkuu was sitting in front of him, almost in the same position in which he had begun to write. He would probably also have been able to fall asleep on his feet like a horse if he had no other choice.

Gen folded the parchment and moved the charcoal they had used until before they slept. He placed them as far away from them as possible so as not to ruin them and crawled on the floor to approach Senkuu, who had not responded to his attempts to wake him.

"Senkuu-chan! We fell asleep while we were working, wake up!" He mumbled. In front of his silence he snorted and, grabbing him by the shoulders, he began to shake him gently. "Senkuu-chan! We have to take the blankets or we'll die of cold!"

Senkuu put his hand to his face but immediately lowered it. He nodded a couple of times with a barely audible hiss but did not get up. Meanwhile the Mentalist turned and managed to retrieve the first blanket he had felt under his hands by pulling it by a corner.

"Senkuu-chan, at least lie down so you sleep better!" he rebuked him. The scientist didn't even try to open his eyes. He was visibly tired to realize that if they continued to get cold, they would only get an annoying flu.

Grumbling something incomprehensible, he moved in a quick snap forward and ended up being on Gen who was trying to arrange the blanket to give it to Senkuu.

The Mentalist almost didn't scream, surprised to feel the floor against his back and Senkuu lying on him.

"Senkuu-chan..." he called as he tried to move under him. Hearing him wriggle, Senkuu squeezed him harder with his arms and legs.

"Wow, okay," Gen stammered, stopping. He giggled nervously as he felt his cheeks burn. By now Senkuu was asleep and would not have woken up so easily.

They would have slept in that awkward position and once in the morning, maybe he could have woken up before him and left without noticing.

It was strange to think of escaping in such a situation since it was Senkuu who had mistaken him for something else while he slept.

Yet Gen knew that if they found themselves in their current position the next day it would be difficult to talk about.

He sighed again.

Most likely, in their sleep they would have moved and would have had no problems with their awakening.

He then allowed himself to be tightened without further resistance.

Senkuu's body, despite the cold, was as warm as his breath that Gen felt against his cheek. Of course he was very close, if he had just moved his head their lips would have clashed for sure.

He wondered if Senkuu had ever kissed someone so taken by science as he told him to be.

"No, no, absolutely not," Gen stammered to himself, unable to shake his head to chase such thoughts. He had to try again to slip away from Senkuu's grip.

He pulled his belly in with a deep breath and tried to escape by first moving his arms from under Senkuu, which began to grumble.

"Dad... Dora... leave..."

"What, Senkuu-chan?" he asked, but the sleeping boy did not repeat himself.

Gen frowned and lowered his arms again as he had done before waiting to see if he had the same reaction.

Senkuu, who apparently had spoken in his sleep, grimaced as if he were about to start crying.

"He sleeps... Doraemon... Mine!" he protested and pressed the Mentalist more against him to protect Gen from those who wanted to divide them.

Gen smiled and rested his face in his hollow between his neck and his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around his waist and closed his eyes.

Doraemon was a character of a space cat known to everyone in Japan. Perhaps Senkuu loved that anime.

For a moment, he imagined a little Senkuu in his bed curled up with a plush Doraemon too big for him and giggled.

As soon as he had the chance he would have asked for more details just to see how he would have completely avoided the subject.

Suddenly, Gen felt the strange urge to stroke Senkuu's hair, but he resisted.

He didn't want to risk waking him up this time.

After all, if Senkuu was dreaming of when he was small and could see his father again, he certainly wouldn't have bothered him.

He moved his hand, noting after a few minutes that Senkuu was no longer agitated in his sleep and succeeded after some attempts not only to recover the blanket but also to cover Senkuu's back and part of his legs.

With the other's body on his, Gen felt no cold.


End file.
